Burning Chaos
by Jub Pockets
Summary: In yet another fight against Eggman, Sonic is forced to activate the Emeralds when in danger. But all is not as it should be when Chaos Control comes alive. It opens a rift between worlds, causing Sonic and friends to crash into the world of Midgar.


Authors notes: Read the parallel to this story written by **Always Have A Little Faith**. Which can be found here www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4905916/1/Frozen_AVALANCHE

* * *

**Burning Chaos**

**Prologue**

"There's nowhere to run Robuttnik!" says Sonic as he corners the vile Doctor in his most recent egg themed base.

"Come on Sonic… can't we negotiate or something?" inquires Eggman slowly backing from Sonic as he reaches for something out of view.

"Sonic! I got the Chaos Emeralds!" Shouts a little fox, approaching him from behind.

"Good job Tails! Did Knuckles get out okay?"

"Yup and he got the Master Emerald back"

"Great, lets finish Eggman once and for all," exclaims Sonic as he turns around to see Eggman laughing.

"Good job Sonic! Now prepare yourself for your worst nightmare! Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic AND Mecha Sonic! ATTACK!"

"Uh oh! Quick, get back, Tails!" Shouts Sonic, pushing him back. "Is this really your best shot Eggman? You've lost your touch," says Sonic, proceeding to run towards the oncoming assault from his metallic counterparts.

"Ohohohoho, Sonic, you may have beaten these three in the past, but that was one on one! Who knows what'll happen now!" Gloats Ivo as he laughs.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic break away from the group and surround Sonic. All three pseudo-Sonic begin to Spin Dash towards him, at a never before seen speed, hitting Sonic and gravely hurting him.

"Hohohohoho, you see, Sonic? These three are at their best when together, I honestly don't see why I never thought of this before… No matter, finish him Sonics! I will finally construct the Eggman Empire!" brags the villain.

All of a sudden, an object is thrown. "Sonic!!! Catch!" shouts Tails. With his injuries hurting him to the extent of nearly missing the object, Sonic leaps up. However, upon catching it, he begins to smile as he lands and holds the object into the air.

"What! No! Not the Chaos Emeralds!" Shouts Eggman in shock.

"Time to ends this, YAAAAAAAH!" Yells Sonic as a bright light surrounds him. From the light emerges a glowing, golden Hedgehog. Suddenly the figure disappears and reappears behind the mechanical trio. The four Sonics begin to fight it out once more!

"Yahahahahaha! Excellent time to test my newest invention! The Chaos Egger!" Exclaims Eggman, pulling out an oddly shaped controller of sorts. "I've equipped Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic prototype technology that absorbs the power of the Chaos Emeralds by touch. Hohoh!" explains Eggman as he turns the dial to ON.

Suddenly, the three Metallic Sonics begin to pull out all the stops to land a blow on Super Sonic. Eventually, Super Sonic gets caught by the feet and held for a moment by Silver Sonic, thus allowing Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic to land a blow.

"Well, well, well, Sonic, it seems you aren't so super after all. Ohohoho. How can you hope to keep up with two super transformations, if you can't even keep up with them now?" Brags Eggman.

"Uhg… That wasn't exactly the best feeling around… Time to pull out all the stops," says Sonic, getting up. "Hey, Eggman! I know one thing you robots can't do."

"And what might that be, Sonic?"

"No matter how much you try to copy me, there's one thing I have that your hunks of junks don't!"

"Bwahahahaha, nonsense, my copies are utterly flawless! What could you possibly have that they don't?!"

"Life!"

"Enough of this! Finish him!" shouts Eggman pointing at the yellow-gold figure.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouts Sonic, pulsing with a bright golden flame. The ground suddenly begins to shake and the sky darkens.

"What was that!?" inquires Eggman turning to a monitor showing the exterior of he complex. "WHAT!? Everything outside! It's all disappearing!" The base then experiences another small quake, shaking the fighters about. When out of nowhere, a bright light shines throughout the base, blinding all those in it. After the light dissipates nobody is left.


End file.
